


【DA PenPal Project】

by Breachy_Breeches, Glyphron



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Letter Exchange between Hero of Ferelden & Champion of Kirkwall, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breachy_Breeches/pseuds/Breachy_Breeches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphron/pseuds/Glyphron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter exchange between the Champion of Kirkwall & the Hero of Ferelden<br/>The events starts right around just before Inquisition timeline- before the Temple of Sacred Ashes/ Conclave explodes and the creation of the Breach</p>
<p>(will come up with a suitable title eventually, maybe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter 01 : Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Word from the authors:  
> Glyphron  
> Alright, some pretext before the letter. My partner is @breachy-breeches and I was designated to write the first letter. It took us a while to get to know each other’s characters and come up with a reason they are writing each other. Something important to note, Fenris is transcribing all of Hawke’s letters for him, as the OC I chose to write as is Edrear. He cannot easily write for himself, for those who do not know, because his eyes only see in thermal due to a ritual. Anyhow….  
> \--  
> Breachy-Breeches:  
> And in response I'll write as Charlotte Margaret Cousland - Hero & Queen of Ferelden  
> For those who have yet played Inquisition with a living Warden, the Warden is on the search for the cure of the Calling  
> (She is married to Alistair for political reasons and as a close friend who wishes to protect him as well as her country Ferelden using her reputation; Her true love lies in the Antivan elven assassin Zevran)

* * *

 

                      Dear Lady Queen,

       I pray this letter finds you well. I must say it is an honor to write to the Hero of Ferelden, your Majesty. I imagine you must be terribly busy, and I beg your pardon. But, of course, I have some information that may interest you. Isn’t that always the case for such letters as these?

        You have heard of the recent war and mage rebellion in Kirkwall, I have no doubt. The Chantry was destroyed and the Templars sought to purge the Circle of all mages in retribution. I will not even try to hide that I am among those to hold accountable for the chaos. It would do me little good, I suspect you are well informed. So well, in fact, this letter is likely unnecessary. But, for your benefit, I thought to make certain.

        In light of the conflict afore mentioned, there has been a stir. Whispers of an organization on the rise, as I am sure you’ve heard. They call themselves the Inquisition, an Order offshoot of the Chantry itself. Acting in the Divine’s name, so they claim. They are exceptionally formidable and they are on the hunt. I am not surprised they are after me, they probably hold me responsible for the destruction in Kirkwall, and wish to enact justice for the incident. I cannot blame them. But, there is a rumor I’ve heard from a trusted friend of mine…. _Even if he tends to exaggerate…._ that they are searching for you as well.

       I do not know what they intend. Perhaps, they mean you no harm. It is unlikely they would threaten you, as you are the ruling Queen of Ferelden. But, as a fellow Ferelden in debt to your deeds that saved our nation, possibly Thedas, I would not leave it to question. Be on your guard, your grace. Be careful of the company you accept and keep your weapons close at hand. I am certain you will have little trouble defending yourself. It is clear you are quite a capable woman.

                ~~_By the way, your fellow, Zevran…. He is quite charming._ ~~

Sincerely, Hawke

P.S. Forgive him, he has forgotten his manners

\------------------------

(Afterwards, Fenris and Hawke had a _long_ **‘discussion’** about the Zevran being charming part. lol)

* * *

               Salutations Hawke,

        First of all, it is a surprise and an honor to receive letter from formidable man such as the Champion of Kirkwall himself. One acknowledged that you were amongst the refugees that had fled to the north during the Blight, and is pleased that the Champion continue to consider himself as a fellow Ferelden. One would only wished that the destruction caused by the Blight have been dealt with more quickly. Taking into account the message was sent in this predicament times, one has no less expected that this is just a simple greeting. Nevertheless, much appreciated for your concern for one’s well being and the time took to write this letter regarding the current events as one presumed that you have other more demanding affairs to attend to as well.

        The news of Mage Rebellion and along with the catastrophes and chaos it brings spread like wildfire. As you may already learnt that King Alistair and I had decided to offer the rebel mages sanctuary in Redcliffe with wholeheartedly support from the Arl himself. Chantry organizations fractured and gone renegade to persist the so-called “Justice”. Many of these self-righteous men pursued them across the border, skirmishes between rebel mages and templars raged throughout the Hinterlands, with the peasantry of Ferelden caught in the middle. Many were forced to take arms in support of one faction or the other, or merely to defend themselves. It is only adding fuel to the blazing flame.

        It was disheartening to hear that Anders was not amongst the survivors during the outbreak in Kirkwall. He was one of my direct charges and a delightful friend who often cracks jokes even in the midst of battle. Above all, he is a man with most kind and passionate heart one had ever met if not the only one, who’s ready to stand to assist and heal the more unfortunate in a heartbeat and a withered soul who had endured much hardship for a lifetime. One had hope he would find peace and harbor within the Grey Warden ranks. However….

**_/several sentences has been written down but later scribble off completely that the words are barely recognizable/_ **

… One is sure Anders had explained how and why he went to Kirkwall. One had personally sought him off privately before his journey to the Free Marches; his letters seems became more concise and less frequent as if in haste as the years gone by and then stopped all completely. Perhaps under the influence of the spirit, the last time one had heard from him, Anders seems much more sullen and angry than when one first met him. It is conceivable to guess the nature of spirit made the change, Justice is headstrong natured to say the least. (And yes, one is very well aware of his amalgamation with the spirit)  One had hope to see him again after all these years for better or for worse. Regardless one understands that the decision must be made at the time being for the damaged done, and perhaps it is for the best. Maker guide him to His side.

       As for this “Inquisition” you speak of, you mention that this rising organization claimed to act in the Divine’s name. This sounds rather troubling, not many are so bold to declare as such, especially they seems to specifically seeking contact with people such as us. There’s an old friend of mine who is close associated with the Divine, maybe she’ll know something, she always does. Whether they bear good or ill, they meant business. In either way, one cannot simply abandon one’s current mission for however important issue they wish to present. Therefore one should say the same to you: Be on your guard.

       For my title, please just address me by my first name: Charlotte, or Commander /Lady Cousland if you must, as my position as the Royal consort of Ferelden is currently put on hiatus. It is an agreement made between King Alistair and I. Should Ferelden deemed to require to have new Queen, or simply by His Majesty’s own wishes, there are, even just slightly, likelihoods of replacement.   

 

_May the Maker light your path._

 

Charlotte M. Cousland

 

        P.S As for Zevran, my little birdie is a charming one isn’t he? Although occasionally he might attract more trouble than it's worth.

        P.P.S: One must point out that whoever is the one holding the quill has a beautiful handwriting; amateur but talented for calligraphy.

 


	2. Letter 02 [Edear Hawke]

Dear Lady Cousland,

   Ah, yes, **that** title. I am a Champion of little more than hardships and dust now. If by demanding affairs to attend to, you mean keeping Chantry forces and Templars off of my heels, yes. I have **much** to attend to.

   I beg your pardon for the conflicts caused by the war in Kirkwall. Furthermore, I offer my condolences for the loss of Anders. From what I understand, he was a very different man during the time you’d spent together. By the time of his death, I doubt you would have recognized him. Even I could hardly believe he was the same man I had met over a decade ago. He had become obsessed with revenge and his kindness and wit were all but gone. I’m sure you’ve heard of how he died…. Again, I beg your pardon. But, I had no other option available to me. It brought me no pleasure. Or peace. I am sorry.

   Maker give him peace.

   Oh, trust me. We aren’t taking any chances. We stay out of sight and out of as much trouble as we can possibly manage. _(Which, I must say, is impossible with Hawke at your side.)_ We’ve been quite fortunate so far, evading our pursuers long before they reach us. Pray we can continue to do so. Maker only knows what they would do to us.

   I could not imagine anyone else on the throne. Nor do I think the citizens of Ferelden would tolerate any other besides yourself.

   I understand that we are merely acquaintances currently. But, if you please, I’d you happen to hear anything useful, or even helpful to our own predicament…. I would ask you pass it along. We could use all the aid we can get. That is assuming you feel we are worthy of it.

   Same to you, dear Lady.

P.S. Oh, yes. I have Fenris transcribe all of my letters for me. He needs the practice. _(I do not. I can write well, in fact. I am merely writing his words because, he cannot do so himself. Not with the condition of his eyes. But…. Thank you for the compliment.)_

Sincerely, Hawke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @breachy-breeches thank you for being so patient with me. The letter ended up being shorter than I intended. Especially for how late this is. I truly am sorry it is so late. I had a lot to deal with over the past month, and it took all of my time, focus, and energy to get through. But,its up now and we can continue again.  
> (April 4th 2016)
> 
> \-----  
> Breachy Breeches’ Post Note:  
> It seems my round of the letter is dragging longer than I expected. Writer’s block urgh  
> Therefore I decided to post Hawke’s letters first, for those who are waiting for updates. My next part should be up soon, maybe. It’s May now so to speak which mean close to end of semester which also means..... finals, but we’ll see.


	3. DA Pen Pal Letter 02 [Charlotte Cousland]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have risen back from the grave~~~~~~~ (in zombie mode with incomprehensible groans )  
> Anyhow finally done with the second set of letter, which isn’t very easy considering if you have 3 papers stacking up and given another two days earlier. Anyhow here it is.  
> \-----------------

Dear Hawke,

 

    You give yourself too little credit good Ser. One has picked up “Tale of the Champion” on One’s travels, it gives me all what one needs to know about you, or so one is lead to believe; Often what we had and would encounter is often out of our hands but the Maker, perhaps He did intend it this way. What's relevant is to make out the most of it given the situation, and from what one has gathered, it is exactly what you have done. Oneself for instance is not completely proud of every decision that has been made and often regret what would be done better, but isn't why self-reflection is important?

 

    When one got the wind of the situation in Kirkwall, sometimes one wonders if Anders was truly lost to us, especially when one went to re-read the few letter we manage to exchange over the years. **_“_** **_Change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes change is what they need most. Sometimes change is what sets them free._ ** **_”_ ** One remembered a dear friend of mine had spoke these words to me before she vanished into the mirror of oblivion. The course of history is always in  constant change, like the flows of rivers it can be slower or swift, tranquil or chaotic, some can be delay whereas some simply cannot. Conflict and hostility between Mages and Templars was never something new, despite it may varied from Circle to Circle and/or person to person. Anders was, perhaps all but a catalyst to break the status-quo that has gone far too long. Often one feels that must society bystand until the boil breaks, rots and stinks to recognize and address the issue? Simply cut it out is not the solution without appropriate treatment nor is applying the wrong herbs.  Ander’s method of action is up to debate on the other hand and only the Maker can judge.

 

    May the Maker have mercy on him.

 

    One understands what it is like to be fugitive as one had experienced ten years ago, but one is sure it was nothing compared to what you had been through. One would have suggest to stop by Redcliffe as Arl Teagan is usually a pleasant host, however consider it is now where most rebel mages takes refuge, perhaps it is not the best choice as it would most likely makes your companion rather uncomfortable to say the least, among other problems. Here, take this locket, and bring it to my brother Teryn Fergus Cousland in Highever should you need of a secure place for good recess. One already had send word.

 

    You flattered me dear Champion. Unfortunately not everyone seems to feel the same way, especially from the nobles. They are rather fickle like that, pledging and/or shift  their allegiances to whoever suits their needs, one know that much. Over the years one is called by many titles: “daughter/sister of Teryn Cousland”, “Warden”, “Hero of Ferelden”, “Queen of Ferelden” … one is also known as “the King maker”, “the Puppeteer, “the Dark Wolf” and so on. Nonetheless whatever the People may make of me, one would be forever loyal and continue serve my beloved Ferelden.

 

_/The second parchment paper  seems to crumble up a bit/_

 

One knows not whether the topic should be brought up or not, but this subject has been troubling for me for weeks. Several Wardens parties across Thedas seems to have vanished. Although it is not completely out of ordinary for Wardens to act individually, however is it not that they would abandon fortresses and disappear completely without a trace, especially most of the members are senior ranked.  Even if for whatever reason they do not wish to be followed, they would've lay hints to state as much. Furthermore one recently has experiencing some profound nightmares and "odd" voices  which are known as the "Calling". With the Fifth Blight just happened ten years ago, the probability of another one seems very unlikely. This “Calling” seems to be a false alarm so to speak whatever it was cause by. It is very very similar to the real one but somehow the rhythm feels is a bit “off”. It is hard to explain with words.  His Majesty and I were the only Wardens at the time in Ferelden; we were also the only ones came in contacted the Archdemon and survived during the Siege of Denerim; The point is, we personally “heard” it’s voice, however other wardens have not. Not sure if it just pure speculation but one fears that the two may have been connected. If by any spare chances that you can investigate in my place, the Grey Wardens are forever in your debt.

            Blessed are they who stand before  
            The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.  
            Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just.

                                                                              -Benedictions 4:10

    Walk in the Maker’s grace  


                       Charlotte M. Cousland

_[A locket with the mini-painting of Teryna Eleanor Cousland inside is attached the the letter]_


End file.
